Snowhill
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Yukari terperangkap di Snowhill! Di snowhill inilah misteri akan dirinya serta keluarganya yang sebenarnya akan terungkap... Yukari's Story! WARNING: VOCALOID BUKAN KEPUNYAANKU


Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp

"Ini… Dimana?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut ungu. Ia mengenakan kerudung berwarna ungu. Matanya yang berwarna ungu kepink-an mengamati sekitar dengan teliti. Tempat itu sangat sepi.

"Oeek! Oeekk!"

"Suara tangis bayi?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Ia berada di dataran yang tertutup salju tebal. Disana salju masih turun. Tidak ada orang disana, hanya ada satu keranjang yang cukup besar di depan sebuah rumah sederhana.

Gadis itu mendekati keranjang itu. Suara tangisan itu masih terdengar, semakin dekat dengan keranjang itu semakin jelas. Kemudian dilihatnya seorang bayi mungil. Rambutnya berwarna ungu muda, sama sepertinya. Matanya juga berwarna ungu, sama sepertinya. Ia dibungkus dengan kain berwarna ungu yang cukup tebal sehingga terlindung dari hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Di kain itu terdapat gambar ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau siapa?" Bisik gadis itu pelan. Si bayi hanya memandang gadis berambut merah itu sebentar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kemudian menangis lagi. Bahkan lebih keras daripada tadi.

Gadis itu kaget karenanya, dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Cilukk… Baaa!" Ucap si gadis sambil membentuk muka lucu. Namun tak ada hasilnya, bayi itu terus saja menangis. Kemudian sesuatu menangkap perhatian gadis itu.

Secarik kertas terlipat di sela-sela keranjang bayi itu. Gadis itu hendak mengambil kertas itu, namun suara derap kaki menggagetkannya. Derap kaki itu terdengar dari arah depan. Gadis itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon terdekat, meninggalkan bayi itu sendirian.

KREEKK!

Pintu depan di rumah sederhana itu terbuka. Ternyata suara derap kaki itu adalah suara dari dalam rumah itu.

"HAH?!" Seorang wanita yang keluar dari dalam rumah itu berteriak cukup keras. Setidaknya cukup keras untuk menyebabkan si gadis ungu yang bersembunyi mendengar teriakannya dengan jelas.

Si gadis tidak dapat melihat wanita itu, yang jelas ia tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat kaget ketika melihat bayi mungil itu terletak di depan rumahnya. Wanita itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari orangtua bayi tersebut.

Namun tidak ada orang disana. Hanya ada suara salju berjatuhan di tempat itu. Kemudian wanita itu dengan ragu membawa bayi mungil itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat.

"Yukari!" Panggil Kaiko.

"Humm?" Jawab gadis bernama Yukari itu dengan mata setengah terpenjam. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Yukari! Bangun!" Panggil Kaiko lagi sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Yukari.

"Sebentar lagi… Aku masih ingin tidur…" Ucap Yukari sambil memeluk gulingnya dengan sangat erat.

"Heeeiiiiiiiiii Kamu jangan begini terus donk!" Kini Kaiko mencoba untuk mengambil guling yang Yukari peluk. Satu… Dua… Tiga… Berhasil! Gulingnya lepas!

"UUUUHHH, Kembalikan gulingku!" Ucap Yukari sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kedua tangan menggapai-gapai untuk mengambil kembali gulingnya dari tangan Kaiko.

"Nah! Sekarang kau sudah bangun kan? Cepat mandi sana!" Teriak Kaiko. Yukari hanya mendengus kesal, namun tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh kakaknya itu.

Yukari pun segera berjalan dengan lesu ke kamar mandi. Ia sempat berpikir mengenai mimpinya yang bukan mimpi itu. Mungkinkah itu hanya sekedar fantasi yang dibuat oleh otaknya? Atau mungkin hanya sekedar memori lama? Tapi kalau begitu mengapa mimpi ini terus terulang di otaknya? Seakan akan itu merupakan memori yang benar benar penting?

"Uhhhh! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui tempat itu!" Pikir Yukari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Shion Yukari, seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu, dengan mata berwarna ungu juga. Rambutnya yang panjang itu membuatnya tampak cantik. Pelajaran kesukaannya adalah pelajaran Matematika. Ia benar-benar menguasai pelajaran tersebut. Ayahnya bernama Shion Kaito dan ibunya bernama Miku.

Shion Kaiko, kakak dari Yukari. Ia satu sekolah dengan Yukari, yaitu di Vocaloid Academy. Dia kelas X, sedangkan Yukari kelas VIII. Berbeda dengan Yukari, ia jauh lebih menyukai pelajaran sejarah.

"Aku berangkat," Ucap Yukari dan Kaiko bersamaan sambil tersenyum ke arah ibu mereka, Miku. Miku hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian Yukari dan Kaiko langsung berangkat ke sekolah mereka.

Di kelas 8 – B…

"Ahhh… Lelahnya," Ucap Yukari lalu langsung berbaring di tempat duduknya yang nyaman di kelasnya, mencoba untuk tidur sebentar. Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget karena pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"Yu-ka-ri!" Ucap orang itu, nadanya terdengar agak manja.

"Gumi, kamu mengagetkanku! Aku benar-benar masih sangat mengantuk!" Ucap Yukari.

"Ya ampun, Yukari! Kamu itu kerjanya cuma tidur melulu! Aku kan cuma mau ngingetin proyek IPA mu!" Ucap Gumi tersinggung.

Gumi Megpoid, teman sekelas Yukari. Ia adalah ketua kelas VIII dan statusnya sebagai ketua kelas tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Nilainya hampir semuanya 100. Ia sangat ahli memimpin. Ia memanfaatkan jabatannya dengan sangaaaaatttt baik. Mengingatkan semuanya tentang proyek-proyek yang harus dikerjakan, membantu guru-guru yang sedang kesusahan karena kelas yang ribut, dan banyak lagi.

"Heh? Proyek IPA yang mana ya?" Tanya Yukari sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena binggung.

"Tuh lho, yang disuru cari arti-arti hukum Newton 1, 2, 3 dan contohnya! Bukannya sudah kuingatkan kemarin juga ya?"

Yukari terlihat berpikir keras. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai proyek IPA itu. Kasihan Gumi, kemarin ia menggingatkan proyek itu kepada Yukari yang sedang setengah tidur, karenanya ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenainya atau tepatnya 'melupakannya'.

"Kapan diberitahu oleh Kiyoteru sensei?" Tanya Yukari dengan tampang innocent.

"Haahhh… Bukankah sudah diberitahu minggu lalu? Kau tidak ingat? Dan sekarang harus dikumpulkan hari ini," Ucap Gumi sambil mengingat-ingat.

"HAH?! Hari ini?" Pekik Yukari sambil memukul meja dengan keras, menyebabkan semua orang di kelas menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apanya yang hari ini?" Tanya SeeU sambil memutar posisi kursinya. SeeU duduk di meja depannya Yukari, sehingga ia berada di depan Yukari.

"Proyek IPA itu," Jawab Gumi. Kini gentian SeeU yang menoleh ke arah Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, kau tidak tahu ya? Yukari kan tertidur pada saat pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei minggu lalu. Untunglah Kiyoteru sensei tidak mengetahuinya, karena asyik menjelaskan materi pelajaran untuk ulangan," Ucap SeeU sekali lagi yang diiringi anggukan oleh beberapa teman di kelas.

"HAH?!" Jerit Gumi lalu menoleh ke arah Yukari.

"Ehehe… Habis pelajaran IPA itu membosankan sekali! Jauh lebih membosankan daripada pelajaran sejarah!" Ucap Yukari, berusaha menutupi kesalahannya.

"Kalau begitu proyekmu? Kalau tidak kau berikan kepadaku hari ini sebelum pulang sekolah aku takkan mau mengumpulkannya ke Kiyoteru sensei," Ancam Gumi.

"Akan kucoba kuselesaikan hari ini," Ujar Yukari sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan proyek itu. Ia tahu Gumi tidak main-main. Ia juga tidak berani mengumpulkannya ke Kiyoteru sensei setelah lewat tanggal pengumpulan.

"Masih ada berapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai?" Tanya Yukari.

"Oh? Masih ada lima belas menit. Kamu mau apa memangnya?" Tanya Gumi sambil menoleh ke arah jam di dinding kelas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gumi, Yukari langsung berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi keluar kelas sambil membawa alat tulis dan selembar kertas putih polos.

Pikiran Yukari hanya terfokus pada jalan. Kelasnya terletak di lantai satu, karenanya tak perlu memerlukan banyak waktu untuk sampai ke perpustakaan. Yukari benar-benar tidak ingin membuat nilai IPAnya yang hancur tambah hancur.

"Ah, Yukari-san, ada proyek lagi ya?" Ucap Lola sensei pada saat Yukari memasuki perpustakaan yang kosong plong itu. Perpustakaan itu sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang disana. Salah satunya adalah Lola sensei, penjaga perpustakaan sekolah.

"Iya," Ucap Yukari, membalas sapaan itu. Lalu ia segera meneliti buku-buku di salah satu rak yang besar di perpustakaan itu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal, kira-kira lima ratus halaman lebih, lalu membawanya ke meja terdekat.

Yukari mendudukkan dirinya di karpet perpustakaan lalu membalik-balik halaman buku itu. Mencari informasi tentang 'hukum newton'. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya, dengan cepat dicatatnya definisi definisinya serta mencatat satu contoh untuk setiap Hukum Newton yang ada.

Suara pensil yang bergesek dengan kertaslah yang terdengar. Lola sensei hanya sibuk meneliti komputer sekolah serta memasukkan informasi-informasi mengenai buku-buku sekolah yang baru saja datang.

Sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya hanya sibuk dengan buku bacaan mereka. Yukari mendongak ke atas, untuk melihat jam di perpustakaan. Jam tujuh lebih empat puluh menit. Tinggal lima menit. Yukari segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu segera berlari ke kelasnya.

BRAKK… Pintu kelas VIII – B/8-B terbuka dengan keras. Yukari memasuki kelas itu dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ini, Gumi," Ucap Yukari sambil memberikan selembar halaman itu yang ditulis rapi oleh Yukari.

"Arigato," Ucap Gumi sambil menerima kertas putih itu. Diam-diam ia merasa kagum kepada Yukari, ia dapat menyelesaikan proyek itu dalam waktu sepuluh menit! Tanpa basa basi lagi, Gumi segera keluar kelas untuk mengumpulkan semua proyek sekelas kepada Kiyoteru sensei.

"Nona Tidur ada disini? Upsss," Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu kelas delapan B. Kelihatannya ia agak menyesal karena menggunakan kata sindiran 'Nona Tidur'.

"Itu dia," Jawab seorang gadis bernama Lily sambil menunjuk Yukari yang mendengus kesal. Perlu kalian ketahui, Yukari disebut juga sebagai 'Nona Tidur' oleh kebanyakan orang di sekolahnya karena sering sekali tidur pada saat pelajaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukari ketus sambil men-deathglare orang itu. Orang yang di-deathglare hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan merasakan firasat buruk. Ia tahu Yukari merupakan orang yang blak-blakkan bicaranya. Dia takkan sungkan-sungkan mengucapkan kebenciannya terhadap seseorang yang benar-benar dibencinya bahkan di depan teman-temannya.

"I-IA sensei me-menyuruhku un-untuk me-memanggilmu. Ha-hanya itu," Ucap orang itu lalu langsung lari keluar sebelum mendengar jawaban sadis dari Yukari. Yukari hanya memperhatikan orang itu lari terbirit-birit. Kemudian Gumi kembali sambil membawa kabar gembira.

"Minna, karena Haku sensei tidak masuk hari ini, maka sampai jam sepuluh kita disuruh untuk belajar sendiri."

Sekelas bersorak sorai. Ada yang membunyikan genderang, ada yang menaburkan potongan-potongan kertas berwarna sambil teriak-teriak ngak jelas, ada juga yang bersorak-sorai sambil menari-nari.

"Gumi, aku pergi dulu ya, tadi katanya IA sensei memanggilku," Ucap Yukari sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Gumi mengangguk memperbolehkan.

Yukari pun berlari keluar kelas, ia cukup penasaran. Apa sebabnya IA sensei memanggilnya? Ia segera naik ke lantai empat, tempat ruang kerja guru berada. Ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa gurunya itu berada disana.

Tuk Tuk Tuk. Suara sepatunya bergema saat ia meletakkan sepatunya di koridor lantai empat yang terkenal angker dan sepi itu. Yukari sebenarnya sedikit takut, karena ini pertama kalinya ia sendirian melewati koridor yang terkesan berbahaya ini. Biasanya akan ada Gumi atau SeeU yang bersamanya, namun sekarang ia hanya sendiri.

Koridor bagian utara di lantai empat terkenal angker karena tidak ada kelas sama sekali di sana, suasananya sangat sunyi, dan tidak ada jendela sama sekali, sehingga koridor itu sangat gelap. Hanya ada sebuah ruangan di sepanjang koridor itu.

Kebanyakan orang tidak berani memasuki pintu itu. Ada beberapa orang yang mencoba untuk memasuki ruangan itu, dan mereka tidak pernah kembali lagi. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkinkah ada monster ganas nan menakutkan dibalik pintu itu? Atau kerajaan Hades seperti di mitos? Atau mungkin juga ada medusa yang membuat semua orang yang masuk ke dalamnya menjadi batu?

Ruangan yang memiliki pintu berwarna putih dicat. Namun sekarang catnya sudah terlihat kusam, sehingga warna aslinya yang coklat mulai terlihat. Yukari berjalan dengan cepat di koridor itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan pintu itu jika ia bisa.

Kemudian disadarinya, pintu berwarna putih itu tidak tertutup rapat. Dapat dilihatnya cahaya terang keluar dari ruangan itu. Rasa takut, cemas, dan penasaran bercampur aduk. Ia takut karena suasana di koridor itu yang terkesan horror. Ia cemas karena tahu IA sensei sudah memanggilnya namun ia belum juga muncul malah berlama-lama di koridor angker itu. Namun, ia juga penasaran akan cahaya di balik pintu itu.

Saat Yukari sudah sampai di depan pintu putih itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbentang lebar di hadapannya. Menampakkan isi ruangan dibaliknya. Hawa dingin berhembus keluar dari ruangan itu. Yukari otomatis mundur karena kaget sekaligus takut. Namun, mata Yukari membulat seketika ketika melihat isi dibalik pintu putih itu.

"Dataran bersalju ini kan…"


End file.
